PSL:Discussion Topics Guide
Philosophy and Science of Language Discussion Group This wiki page is a companion for the the Philosophy and Science of Language discussion group. Discussion group members should post links to useful web sites in the "Links" section at eGroups. Subscribe to the Philosophy and Science of Language discussion group. Some starting points for new discussion group members Take a look at posts post #1 and post #2 for some orientation. post #403 The Spirit of the list post #687 A common goal for the eGroup? See also post #737, 739. Some suggestions; 741. post #821 Call for Participation by group members. A poll for the group concerning science and philsophy. To aid in communication between people from many backgrounds, we will be trying to take care with our terminology and explicitly state and explore our working assumptions and goals. Important books. Post post #3 is a good example of how to introduce a topic and then post a paper for evaluation by the group. Look in the eGroups "Files" for such documents. A Guide to Major Discussion Threads post #7 This thread starts with the idea that humans find it useful to package ideas in coherent stories. Parr makes reference to the work of William Calvin. post #19 All members should feel free to post their personal "Position Papers" This is a statement of one group member's (Joshua Freeman) interests and biases. Follow the stimulated threads at post #30 and post #123, below. post #20 History of Philosophy. post #24 A standing linguistic question: evolution of articles in language. post #30 See the original post for this thread at post #19 (described above) and there is more at post #123 (described below). post #37 THE ASCENT OF MIND. brains, thought, instinct, mind post #39 Chomsky and Pinker post #47 induction, deduction, semantics, arguments post #50 Society and Language post #74 Bickerton and Language post #79 eGroups can be a pain. Here is a specific suggestion for dealing with the eGroups system. post #85 On Improvement. post #89 Essay on Logic "I propose that humans use induction because of instinct." see also post #415 post #110 Care with terminology. Specific example: INSTINCT. It would be useful for group members to post definitions for key terms. We have a web page for just this purpose. post #123 Economics of Language. See related threads post #19 and post #30, (described above). post #143 Ask Alice. Parrsing Alice in Wonderland word play. post #173 Pavlov's People: "Humans do only when they are moved to do so." post #202 Under what conditions is there PROGRESS in human languages? post #219 Paul Grice's rules for conversation. post #237 Historical Development of Philosophy of Language. Some comments on Lakoff and Johnson's book, "Philosophy in the Flesh". Particular attention on the role of unconscious brain processes that support our conscious minds. See the related comments on the unconscious in post #240 post #270 Chomky's Views and Influence on the study of language. post #275 What would be the characteristics of a general purpose learning system? Is human language such a system? (Follow GPLS thread). post #292 How do we detect consciousness? Would an artificial intelligence system that used human language have to be conscious? post #314 Some comments on John Searle and his books. post #333 Michael Gazzaniga post #350 Why can't the English learn to speak? post #367 Wittgenstein and battles against bewitchment by Plato and Descartes. More on Wittgenstein post #405. post #469. post #368, 369, 370 Relationships between Science and Philosophy post #393 Discussion of minds viewed as formal systems and computing devices post #395 Some questions about language. post #398 Some issues related to the role and use that graphical and sentential representations have in communication and problem-solving across the school curriculum post #485 Landmarks. Parr tries to nudge the group away from philosophical foundation issues towards confrontation of the key issue of MEANING. post #565 Ruth Millikan. Millikan books (see also 618, 630, 672, 715, 744, 762, 779, 803) post #576 Correspondence theories of meaning. post #605 Working Assumptions (see also 609, 614) post #655 Goals for studies of Mind and Language post #675 Pierce and Wittgenstein (see also 686) post #702 Looking for meaning in texts. (see also "zero degree" threads, post #716, post #740, post #802, etc.) post #822 What is Language? (see also post #838, post #846) post #825 Deconstructing Heidegger's "Being and Time". post #848 Robots, transhumanism, language, thought. post #859 Is realism instictive? Category:PSL